


When they cry

by JediBatman



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediBatman/pseuds/JediBatman
Summary: The First Order devastates the Resistance and Vice Admiral Holdo has to step up and command its remnants. The young Captain Poe Dameron wants to know how she plans to do so.





	When they cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is another Poe/Amilyn shipping I have written. I really like them pairing. Since I don't speak english as a native language, I would like to read from you for any possible mistakes I have made.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Four hundred left! That was all that remained from the Resistance. Four hundred gathered in a single damaged heavy cruiser trying to evade hundreds of First Order ships of various sizes chasing them. 

The head of the Resistance, General Leia Organa was critically wounded. Perhaps she would never wake up again. Only Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo remained to lead the remnant. Four hundred against four million chasing them and dozens of millions of First Order troops scattered in the Galaxy.

"We are the spark that will light the fire that will restore the Republic" she had told them. She could only give them some hope. She had no spaceships, bombs, new recruits, fuel or anything else to offer.

"Excuse me Admiral", a voice was heard. "What about our plan of action? What are we going to do?" 

She recognized the voice and the man behind the voice. Resistance pilot Captain Poe Dameron. If there was one person who was the exact opposite of Amilyn Holdo, that person was no other than him. She was cold, analytical, rational, and strategic. He was charismatic, intuitive, emotional, and would only see one step ahead. 

She had listened to Leia Organa say so many things about Poe, about his courage, his potential, and the great role he would play in the future. She had politely disagreed. She considered him just a showoff who was only good for flying spaceships and blowing things up. And now that reckless flyboy was questioning her in front of the entire Resistance!

"Back to your posts everybody. Thank you all for listening", she said. Everyone left the area. Everyone except him. She crossed her arms waiting for his move.

"Oh Captain Dameron", she said with sarcasm. "The Commander General Organa demoted for insubordination!" Time for someone to remind him what he had done. 

"I just asked what our plan is Admiral", he said. 

"The plan is for those trustworthy enough to learn about it. Understood Captain? You will learn only what you need to learn. Anything else?" She was furious. She had it with those disobedient pilots who always thought they knew everything.

"I was promoted to Commander for what I did in Starkiller Base... Admiral", Poe said. Then he turned around and left. Holdo did not say a word. He hadn't given her the opportunity she expected he would.

But there was something else that caught her attention, something the Captain had tried to suppress. There were tears in his eyes.

With a vague feeling of uneasiness, Amilyn Holdo entered the bridge and started giving orders and organizing the surviving staff officers. 

Two hours later the feeling of uneasiness returned. There was only one way to make things right. She exited the conference room and summoned C-3PO. C-3PO was General Organa's personal protocol droid. While Leia was in hospital, it served as Holdo's personal assistant. 

Six minutes later, Captain Poe Dameron entered the bridge following C-3PO. The droid led him to a small conference room. As soon as the droid exited the room, Vice Admiral Holdo entered it and closed the door. 

"Thank you for coming Captain", Amilyn said. Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was nervous.

"I am so sorry for insulting you the way I did", she said. "I just read your file and I see you have offered so much for the Resistance. Your attack against Starkiller Base was heroic to say the least. And the way I spoke..."

"I understand you were and still are under great pressure Admiral", he said. "I am ready to accept your apology."

"Thank you Captain. General Organa trusted you enough to send you alone in Jakku so I am going to offer the same level of trust to you. But before that, I need to ask you a question."

"What question Admiral?"

"Why were you crying?" The Captain lowered his head. He could not speak. The Vice Admiral extended her long arm. Her long fingers touched Poe's jaw. She gently moved his head upward. He had tears in his eyes... again.

"Oh, Poe!" Her face was inches away from his. The next second she kissed his lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss. A few seconds later it had turned to passionate, savage, and open-mouthed.

 

She had kissed so many men in her life. So many lovers had passed from her bed. So many Resistance members had come to her to get some comfort. So many times it was she who had gone to comfort them. Young men - and occasionally women - who were about to undertake a dangerous mission and wanted a good memory for the last moments of their lives. So many inexperienced lovers she had pretended to enjoy. So many reckless flyboys she had seduced. So many hard and tough and strong men and women with a soft inner core. So many promises, so much death and destruction, so much wasted life, so many people she had slept with gone...forever.

Why had she survived? Why she and not so many of her former lovers? Why did she keep that hard and cold and senseless exterior when she was so soft and caring inside her? 

She was kissing Poe but her mind was to another pilot, a twenty-year-old kid, fresh from training who had never been with a woman in his life. He was about to go to a reconnaissance mission for the Resistance. It was his first mission. He had flirted her in a clumsy way. She had brushed him aside but he had insisted. In the end she had said yes. His tears had made the trick. He had been a mediocre lover but she never told him that. And the following morning he had flown for his first mission...never to take off. His small craft crashed upon taking off. He had died in an instant.

Poe was not like him. He was experienced as a pilot and he knew how to kiss. But his tears were the same. Why was Poe crying? Had she crushed him so hard? Was he secretly in love with her? Had he bottled up emotions that suddenly erupted? But in the end did it really matter?

 

She had to stop it, at least for the time being. 

 

"Have you forgiven me Poe?" she asked.

"Yes, I did Admiral", he replied. He was no longer crying.

"Just call me Amilyn when we are alone. Please."

"OK Amilyn."

"I have a lot of work to do. We shall continue our discussion in two hours...in my cabin", she said with a wink. The Captain stood up and left. He had a big smile on his face.

 

It was over when they cried. It was the moment she could no longer resist them. Nevertheless, they were more attractive when they smiled.


End file.
